


crooked canines

by trilobites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Braces, Food mention, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: Atsumu-san is a bad liar and Hinata nearly loses his hand. Domesticity is bliss.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	crooked canines

According to Atsumu, it was supposed to be a secret. Except it seemed like everyone whose name wasn’t Hinata knew about it, so Hinata really had to wonder how good of a secret it was. Either way, it wasn’t a secret anymore, because Hinata was sitting with Atsumu in the orthodontist’s office, his hand slowly starting to lose circulation in Atsumu’s grip.

Okay, so this story made more sense if told from the beginning.

Hinata had been dozing on the sofa in the living room during one of his rare moments of rest yesterday afternoon. There had been a lull in the air, with the hospitable early summer sun warming up his toes beneath the window. A dream about a very large slice of pizza and the world’s richest tamago gohan had danced through his head, until a loud “WHAT THE FUCK” came from down the hall. Hinata sighed and turned onto his side, facing away from the hallway. Yes, this would end well without his intervention, he vowed, and did his utmost to return to the land of pizza.

But there was a stretch of disquieting silence from where the chaos had come, and then Hinata couldn’t not get up to see what it was. So he left his shelter on the sofa, went down the hall and into the bathroom, where Atsumu was standing with a broken piece of plastic and metal in his hands. There was a crestfallen look on his face; his brow was furrowed in anger. Oh, here it went. Hinata leaned against the doorjamb.

“Atsumu-san, what is that?”

Immediately, Atsumu chucked the object into the sink, where it clattered loudly. “Nothin’.” Honestly, did Atsumu even know how to lie?

Hinata went over to the sink, avoiding Atsumu’s best attempts to block him from entering the cramped bathroom. “Move,” he chided, and Atsumu deflated at once.

“Don’t look,” he whined.

Hinata did look. In the sink was a retainer, split in half down the middle, the wire bent in the shape of the tip of Atsumu’s finger. “Did you used to have braces?”

“No! S’not mine!”

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Atsumu. “Then whose is it?”

“Samu’s.”

“Huh, Osamu-san’s teeth are very straight.”

“No, they’re not! Mine are better!” Atsumu opened his mouth as if to demonstrate, and Hinata smiled at him, fond and exasperated all at once. Rather than scolding him, he reached up and gently pulled down Atsumu’s lower lip. The left canine was crooked, refusing to fall in line with the rest of its neighbors.

“It looks like this one is misbehaving,” he said, voice hushed. “Does that remind you of anyone?”

Atsumu shook his head, but his cheeks were flushing. Hinata wanted to eat him up. He settled for letting go of Atsumu’s lip and pressing a kiss to his mouth instead. Atsumu kissed him back, and then their lips met in heated, heavy kisses that ended with Hinata pinned to the edge of the sink and Atsumu on his knees in front of him.

Afterwards, Hinata had petted Atsumu’s hair and told him: “You’re going to the orthodontist tomorrow.”

“Fine. Fine.”

Which was how Hinata found himself where he was now, this close to losing his hand to the whims of Miya Atsumu. The orthodontist had invited him in because Atsumu had refused to open his mouth otherwise to let her make the molds. She explained that the other retainers no longer fit because Atsumu had neglected to wear them for several months, and requested that Atsumu not continue doing that, unless he wanted to visit braces again. Atsumu had sweat bullets and agreed then. The rest of the visit passed uneventfully, and Hinata’s hand survived, after all.

The best part of the entire incident was that Hinata now got to see the retainer wires slotted over Atsumu’s teeth every night they went to bed. It wasn’t something that he’d expected, but even in the smallest of ways, he was learning more about Atsumu and his remarkably straight teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a request by an anon who asked for "atsuhina + teeth" on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/catspizzas).


End file.
